


Recovering Times

by witchxingstories



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchxingstories/pseuds/witchxingstories
Summary: Life was hell. That was something Takao Kinomiya knew and lived by. But living by that could have some dangerous results.





	Recovering Times

**Author's Note:**

> Contains suicidal thoughts and actions. Please be cautious when reading.

It was only a matter of time before they started getting sick of him. That they would get sick of his antics. He couldn’t blame him. His father left after the death of his mother and Hiro soon followed after him. He wondered if it was something he did. That if there was something that he needed to change about himself. But whenever he did, it never brought the two of them back home.

So Takao gave up. The hope that he once had for his family to come back together was long gone. But something felt different after getting the BladeBreakers together. Life seemed brighter and his body felt lighter. There was a spring in his step that had not been seem for a long time. The time he had spent with them was great.

Until it wasn’t… Just like the others, they left because of him. They wanted the championship title. As if winning it as a team wasn’t enough, they wanted to have it for themselves. And so he let them have it. They were upset that Takao didn’t fight for it, but what was the point of doing so? So that he could watch the people who he cared about destroy him for something that didn’t have weight to anything.

But they took it and left him alone. The days had passed by slowly. Life went back to its dull color. His body went back to feeling heavy. And the spring in his step no longer sprung. Things had only gotten worse with the passing of his grandfather. He didn’t bother telling the only friends he had left. Finals had gotten the best of them and he didn’t feel like tacking on himself to their problems. So he left them alone.

He thought he could deal with it on his own. He thought that he didn’t want nor need their help. He didn’t bother the only people he had left. And he dealt with it on his own. Days passed by in a blur and college had finally come around and so did Takao’s breaking point. Meals were eaten less. Showers were barely taken. Homework had barely been touched. His bed had become a burial ground for his body broken by depression. The light that was once in his eyes faded to a dull chocolate.

It felt like his body was chained to a never ending void and no one was willing to pull him out. The chains had always been tugged but nothing happened other than his body sinking further into the void. He didn’t remember when he had stopped fighting, but he did. If there was no freedom, then why should he need to fight.

He didn’t remember when he held the bottle of pills in his hands, dull eyes looking to the label. The medication was that was given to him to help him sleep would be the thing to put him to sleep forever. There was a bitter irony to it, but Takao didn’t dwell on it any further. Fingers unlocked his phone, scrolling through his Instagram feed of his friends and their graduation parties, tossing his phone to his bed.

A bitter smile twisted at his lips. He would be doing a service to them if he left. And with a flick of his wrist, he opened the pill bottle, swallowing as many pills as he could before he laid his body on the floor, leaving the pill bottle behind as evidence of his suicide. Chocolate eyes shut and for the first time, he felt at peace. He wouldn’t be able to be hurt anymore and to see the people he loved leave him. Takao found another bitter irony with it.

Eyes slid closed as his body fell into the void of sleep, a smile staying on his lips. He was too far away to hear the sound of his door being opened and the screams of his name. Too far away to notice the feeling of hands lifting him up. Too far to notice the tears that fell on his face. All he felt was peace.

* * *

 

Bright lights shined through closed eyes, worsening the headache he had. The sound of the heart monitor beeped in his ears and he cursed to whatever gods that were up there that someone had found him. Had rescued him from the peaceful sleep that he was in. He forced himself to open his eyes and see who the cruel person was before his breath was taken out of his chest.

There, in the chair that sat next to his bed, was Kai Hiwatari himself. The man looked tired, dark circles lining under his eyes. Blue fins that covered his cheeks were smudged. Clothes wrinkled from sleeping in the chair. Takao was far from surprised at the fact that Kai was here before a knock snapped him out of that thought, the familiar red hair he knew all too well was sighted as the person walked into room.

Yuriy sighed, eyes conveying hopelessness, his smile conveying love for the blader in the chair. The red-head pulled a blanker off the table, throwing it over Kai as he sunk further into the chair. Blue eyes turned to chocolate brown ones, ones that were filled with questions. Sighing once again, Yuriy sat on Takao’s bed, looking over Kai.

“You know that he was the one who found you.” Eyes caught the look of surprise twisting Takao’s face before he continued. “He wanted to apologize to you for everything. But when he found you, you were near death.” A chuckle escaped him. “He thought you were dead. He thought the gods really hated him enough to take you away before he could say he was sorry. When he heard you were alive, he called me and rushed over here just so he could sit next to you and make sure you were okay.”

Blue eyes looked back to Kai. “I guess he did a pretty damn good job if he’s sleeping.”

A smile lifted at Takao’s lips, once again looking over Kai. A warm feeling took his chest and he didn’t notice he started crying until Yuriy pulled him into his arms, tears wetting the older male’s shirt. Fingers tightened around Yuriy’s shirt, quiet sobs escaping him to make sure he didn’t wake Kai.

For the first time, he felt like he was needed again. That no one was going to leave him again. That neither Kai or Yuiry would leave him. And for a boy that was fighting was too hard most of his life, he was happy know that.

He pulled away from Yuriy’s hug, smiling as the sleeping blader. “I think me and Kai have a lot to talk about.” Yuriy smiled back at him as he got up from the bed, shooting Takao a goodbye before leaving the room.

Takao’s fingers reached over to the chair, shaking the other awake. Tired crimson eyes locked on to bright chocolate eyes.

“Kai, I think we need to talk.”


End file.
